Lady Deathstrike
Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) is a bodyguard for Colonel William Stryker. But in X-Men: The Official Game, she was revealed to work for Silver Samurai, just controlled by Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United She became Colonel William Stryker's assistant after he used the Mind Control Sirum on her. She was also involved in the same government program as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off and Stryker demonstrated on her how he controls mutants to Professor X. Wolverine defeated her in a fight by impaling her with a fluid adamantium injection and leaving her presumed dead (but actually unconscious and severely wounded) in the water tank in the laboratory where Wolverine got his Adamantium claws; the Adamantium metal inside her solidified and preserved her unconscious form inside the water tank. When she was impaled by Wolverine, she broke free of Stryker's control, but there was now nothing she could do to save herself. The adamantium leaked from her eyes, nose and ears and she fell backwards into the tank with a thud as the metal hardens in her body. X-Men: The Official Game'' Lady Deathstrike was revealed to be alive when the X-Men came back to grab some stolen Cerebro parts back from Stryker. She knocked Wolverine unconsious and kidnapped Storm. She was later caught up by Wolverine who made his way to Lady Deathstrike. Storm electrocuted her and the two left. Lady Deathstrike left on a helicopter and Wolverine followed. She was with Silver Samurai, who was revealed to be her real boss and was sent to spy on Stryker, but wound up under his control. When Wolverine came in, she told Silver Samurai to go while she would fight him. HYDRA was working for them and backed her up, but still Wolverine took her out again by collapsing rubble around her. Her last duel with Wolverine did not kill her. Relationships *﻿Silver Samurai - Boss *HYDRA - Teammates *Wolverine - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Colonel William Stryker - Enemy Powers *Adamantium Claws: Lady Deathstrike possesses claws made from Adamantium, same as Wolverine. These claws are longer than a usual human nail length. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Lady Deathstrike is shown to have a healing factor, as she was able to heal herself after Wolverine attacked her. Trivia *She wears a grey suit in the film for a period (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script, Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds before settling on Lady Deathstrike. *In the comics, she's not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie she is a woman with Adamantium claws; an improved version of Wolverine under the control of Stryker. *The DS version of X-Men: The Official Game provides a reason how Lady Deathstrike survived her encounter with Wolverine - she was recovered by the Silver Samurai and taken back to his headquarters. *It has been rumoured that Lady Deathstrike will appear in The Wolverine since the main antagonist is the Silver Samurai and that she survived her duel in X-Men 2, but Kelly Hu, the actress of Lady Deathstrike, has denied these rumours. *She only gets one line throughout the entire film: "What are you doing in here?". Videos thumb|right|295pxthumb|left|295px﻿ External links * Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Stryker's Folders Category:White Eyes Category:Unusual Features Category:Weapon X